Avengers and the Half Fury
by neobendium
Summary: A girl grows wings, a tail, spines, and luminous green eyes. Then the Avengers find out about her. She joins the team, and along with Spiderman, they fight a huge threat to man and dragon-kind. Kinda a remake of the HTTYD movies.. you'll see. (There are no HTTYD characters in this...just my OC and her nightfury parts.) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR AVENGERS. JUST MY OC.
1. Prolouge

**This story was inspired by the song _Warriors_ by Imagine Dragons, the song _Immortals_ by Fall Out Boys, and the song _Larger Than Life_ by Backstreet Boys. I own none. But you should listen to them. Those songs are awesome. No kidding.**

 _"You'd lay awake at night and scheme, of all the things that you would change," - Warriors_

 _ **Prolouge**_

Erika snuck out of the house at midnight. She snuck along the garden walls, then ran out the gate. Hopefully her foster parents wouldn't notice her abcense until she was long gone. She was NEVER going back. Ever. She ran into the Helena, Montana woods, hopefully never to return. Suddenly, something bit her leg. She looked down to see a tiny lizard with wings and red glowing eyes. She screamed as membrane began to shift, bones popping and growing and snapping. Slits in her back appeared, and black, leathery wings grew to full size. A tail grew, complete with tailfins. Her stomach felt hot, and she coughed- and a ball of blue fire came out.

Her eyes felt like they were bulging out of her head, and when she looked at her reflection, she saw luminous green eyes in her human head with diamond pupils, large leathery black wings, and a long tail with two sets of fins. Spines were running down her back. She looked at the reflection in the lake, and made a decision. She would accept what she had become. She would no longer be human, but Night Fury, because her wings were black as night, and she was filled with fury. Of course, she was not all dragon. She had legs still, and arms, but she had spines running down her back, wings, a tail, and strange eyes.

She looked up at the moon. She would go to New York. Hide. Find a way to become good in the eyes of normal humans, not a monster. She looked at the body of the tiny radioactive dragon, and smiled. She viewed her new wings as a blessing, not a curse.

Acting out of her little dragon instinct she had, she spread her gossamer wings and took off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

_"I know you hate it, but I do it in the best way." -Immortals_

 _"Pull the blackout curtains down" -Immortals_

 **Chapter 1**

Erika zoomed over the New York bay at midnight, skimming the water with her fingers. Her wings pumped, her tail turned, and she did a 180 degree flip around. "YES!" she yelled. Then she flew up, tucked in her wings, and fell. "WOOOOOOOO!" She pulled up at the last instant, causing the water to spray upward. She grinned, and then headed home to the abandoned warehouse. She swung open the door, and walked to her stone slab. She grinned again, and caused hot plasma to heat the stone, then curled up on it. Her wins were tucked to her sides, and her tail was curled around her. She sighed happilly and slept. That was the last happy sleep for about two days.

The next morning, Erika stretched her wings and tail. Then she put on a hoodie, after folding her wings to her body as tightly as she could. She always had to cut holes in her shirts and pants for her wing and tail, but today, she just wore a hoodie over the slitted shirt and curled her tail around her body. Then she snuck out to get breakfast. She walked along the boardwalk, and she saw the avengers- unsuited- walking along, laughing and chatting. She quickly pulled her hood lower, and ducked her head, praying they wouldn't see her eyes.

Black Widow narrowed her eyes as the black-haired girl pulled her hood lower and ducked her head. As the girl passed, she nudged Iron Man. "See that girl? She must be hiding something. See how she's walking? Everyone else would be swarming us!"

Captain America nodded. "I aggree with Natasha. Let's follow her."

The team got ready to suit up, and snuck behind her. Suddenly, the girl whirled around. "Why are you following me?" she hissed.

Taken aback on how fast the girl had noticed them following her, Iron Man jumped. Thor snickered. The girl scowled. Hulk noticed she had the hood pulled so low, he couldn't see her eyes or nose.. "Show your face!"

She smirked. "Why should I?" she asked evenly.

Black Widow had snuck to the girl's back, and, with lightning speed, reached out to pull down the hood. But her hands met empty air! She glanced down, and saw the girl had ducked. Black Widow stared in shock, then circled back to the group. The girl stood up, pulling down the hood that had come up so they could see the tip of her nose clearly.

Hawkeye drew a shock arrow, and pointed it at her. Thor readied his hammer. Hulk got angry. Black Widow drew her guns. Falcon got his lazer wings out. Iron Man suited up. "Pull. Down. The. Hood." said Iron Man.

The girl huffed, but nonetheless reached up and slowly pushed the hood back, revealing raven black hair- and luminous green dragon eyes. Then she bit her lip and unzipped the rest of the hoodie. There was a collective gasp as her tail unwound from her stomach and flopped down, and another when she threw down the hoodie, revealing her wings. She spread them. "Yes, I'm half dragon. I call myself the Nightfury. And no, I'm not here to kill anyone or explode stuff. I'm just an orphan freak living alone on the streets."

Iron Man readied a blast. "Well, why don't we take you home, then?"

She smirked, her pupils narrowing. "I'm not stupid, Iron Man. Leave me alone."

"No. Your'e coming with us."

She frowned. "Sorry. No can do." then she leapt into the air, spreading her wings and taking off.

She pumped her black gossamer wings and sped into the skies. She heard Iron Man's blasts coming, and rolled out of the way, giving a surprized shout as Falcon was right in front of her. She barely managed to swerve, and Falcon groaned in pain as her tail whacked him in the side of the head. "Sorry, sorry!" she said. Then she stiffened. "I mean, ha!" she said halfhartedly.

An arrow from Hawkeye barely missed her tailfin, but the explosion it gave a second later was enough to send her out of control for an instant. In that instant, Iron Man zoomed up beside her. She suddenly had a VERY crazy idea. She smirked at him, and flew straight up until the air was thin, and it was suffocating her. Then she tucked her wings in, and flipped backwards, curving over Iron Man- and DIVED! She tucked in her wings, lowered her head, straightened her tail, arms, and legs, and yelled in exitement. "WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in delight as the ocean sped toward her, spinning crazily. She heard Iron Man's grunt of surprize as she yelled. Then, at the LAST INSTANT, she snapped her wings and tailfins open, and poured on the speed, causing gysers of warer around her. Iron Man was struggling to keep up now. She smirked. Let's make this even harder.

Then she flipped around, blowing a plazma blast at Thor's face. He blocked it with his hammer. Then she dove under the water, knowing full well how dagerous it was, but managed to get out behind him, and speed toward the cities. "Almost there, almost there!" she mutttered, pumping her wings as fast as she possibly could. "Oh no," she sighed as Cap's sheild came hurtling at her. She tried to swerve, but it hit her wing, and bounced off, hitting her in the ribs. "What was that for?!" Erika yelled, ignoring the pain and diving out of the way of Hulk, who had leapt into the air and was trying to smash her.

He missed, and crashed into the ocean. Erika was already being pursued by Iron Man, Thor, and Falcon in the air, while Cap and the rest were on the ground. She dodged a blast from Iron Man and rolled in the way of Falcon. He swiped at her, but she shatttered his attack with a plasma blast. "Sorry, not palnning on getting confined today!" she chirped as she dive-bombed Hawkeye. She seized his shoulders and jackknifed into the air, then dropped him, catching him on her back a moment later. He yelped as she rolled under an incoming Thor.

"What are you doing, you crazy reptile?!" he yelled, hanging on to a spine.

"Half reptile."

"Whatever. Get me down."

"Aren't you interested at all?" she asked, swerving around a skyscraper.

"Not really. Being on some crazy radioactive dragon girl is NOT something I planned on today."

Erika huffed, doing a barrel roll around Iron Man, infuiriating him. "Fine." she said. Then she flipped him onto Iron Man. They both yelped as they crashed into a wall.

"You were planning that!" yelled Hawkeye.

As she flew past again, Falcon in hot pursuit, she winked at him. "Yup."

He rolled his eyes.

Falcon zoomed past her, trying to swipe at her with his lazer wings, but she whacked him in his sore spot with her tail- again. "Ouch!" he yelled.

She leaned closer, hovering in place, legs dangling with her tail. "And that time, it was on purpose." she purred. Then she grabbed his legs and tossed him into an incoming Thor.

"Stop in the name of Asgard!" bellowed Thor. She rolled her eyes.

"Why should I when all I'm gonna be is a test subject for mr. crazy scientist over there? Dragons, even half dragons can't be confined for long, or we will DIE!" She screeched the word DIE in an unearthly dragon cry. Then she turned and grabbed Cap's sheild out of his hands. "I'll take that!" she cried as she snatched it, but he grabbed the edge and hung on for dear life.

"LET GO!" he yelled.

She looked at him. "Do you really want me to let go?"

Cap looked down. He was nearly 200 feet in the air already. He grabbed the sheild tighter. "No."

She rolled her eyes moodily. "Thought so." Then she dived. The sudden momentum flung him off of the shield, and he was freefalling. He heard her gasp and felt hands on his shoulders, digging into the fabric. Then he was jerked upward. He glanced down to see her under him, still clutching his sheild. He landed on her back.

He let out a breath shakily, and then remembered she was the ENEMY. Right? But she reached up, pulled him off, and deposited him on top of Iron Man and Hawkeye. They all landed in a tangled mess. She tossed his sheild in front of him, and flew away with Black Widow hanging to her tail. She yelped, trying to avoid a building. "Black Widow! Get off my tail!"

"No!"

"My tail is for steering! Get off or I'll crash into that skyscraper!" she cried, panicky.

Black Widow decided that if her tail was for steering, she could use that. So, hanging on to it, she yanked it to the left. Erika, or Nightfury, as she knew the girl, turned left. Black Widow controlled her steering all the way back to the rest of the team- until Erika snapped her tail like a whip, and Black Widow was spun through the air into a half-crazed Hulk.

Meanwhile, Spider-man was helping untangle Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Captain America. "Web slinger! We could use your help. This dragon kid-she calls herself Nightfury-needs aprehended." said Cap.

Spider-man saluted Cap and darted off, swinging from web to web. "Hey, what was your name again? Night Attitude?" asked Spider-man, coming up beside her. She growled at him.

Spider-man continued. "Ya know, being a dragon seems to make you grumpy."

She smacked him with her tail, and swerved an attack from Thor.

"See? That proves my point!"

Finally she shot back with some of her own sarcasm. "Hmmm. Bugs are soooo annoying."

"I AM NOT A BUG! I"M AN ARACHNID!"

She smirked at him, siezing him by the ankles and dangling him as she flew. "Really? Because you won't shut up- kinda like a mosquito."

He growled in rage. No one had EVER out-sarcasmed him. "I am NOT a mosqito." then he tried to get out of her grip- she let go. Then he was on her back, hanging on for dear life as she barrel rolled under Iron Man.

"Seriously, Iron Man, you need to brush up on your speed!" she laughed, smacking him on the head as she zoomed above him in the opposite direction.

Spider-man leapt off of her back, and managed to swing again. "What's the matter, don't you like my flying?" she pouted as she dodged a web.

"No, it's just that getting eaten is not one of my top priorities today..."

"I DON"T EAT PEOPLE!" she screeched, dragon-like. "I EAT FISH!" suddenly, Cap's sheild hit her from behind, knocking her unconsious almost immeadiately. She fell through the sky facing up, wings and tail fluttering around her. Spidey caught her with a web and Iron Man took her to the Avengers Tower, Spider-man trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Slowpoke (Guest): I was too, thanks, and I think he learned not to fall into ponds LOL.**

 **As always, R &R**

 _"Here we are, don't turn away, now." -Warriors_

 _"Here's your story, let's begin, the water's fine, come on, dive in." -Larger Than Life_

 **Chapter 2**

Erika groggily tried to sit up, but she was tied down. Her acidic green dragon eyes flew open. She was being held down by some kind of iron restraints. Her wings were soooo cramped...

"Glad to see you awake," said a voice dryly. It was Iron Man, she realized.

"Let me out."

"Why so hasty?"

She growled in pain as she tried to move her wings to a more comfortable position. "My wings," she gasped out. "Hurt..."

"Oh..." the restraints popped open and she jumped off the table she had been tied down to.

"Owwwww." she stretched her wings to full length, and wiggled them. Erika did a few experimental wingbeats. "They're not broken, at least." Then she turned to the silent Avengers and Spider-Man. "Well, I have a lot of explaining to do," she sighed, flicking her tail like an irritated cat.

"Yes, you do." said Black Widow.

She looked around and saw she was in some kind of glass confinement tube. "Where AM I?"

"Avengers Tower," said Spidey.

Then her stomach growled. Hawkeye raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, I haven't eaten for about three days."

Cap and Falcon looked sympathetic. "Hey, It's fine. I can survive a week without food."

"Well," said Iron Man, "Let's eat then." Spidey tapped him on the shoulder, and he raised his eyebrows as Spidey whispered in his ear. "I understand you eat fish?" he said. She nodded eagerly. "Okay."

An hour later, a big basket of fish was brought to Avengers Tower. Iron Man almost cooked one, but she snatched it. "Why do you humans cook these?" she growled. "It takes the taste out!" Then she proceeded to swallow it almost whole. Then she tackled the basket. The Avengers and Spidey watched in facinaton and slight disgust as she ate all the fish quickly- until she stopped, Pupils narrowed to slits. She growled dragonishly and backed up a step. Spidey looked confused and reached in the basket- pulling out an eel. She roared, wings flaring, face covered in terror.

"Hey, hey, it's okay..." he threw it out the window, and she calmed down. "What was that about?"

"Eel." she shuddered. "Eels give dragons a sickness called Eel Pox. It can kill us."

"Well, that makes sense."

She shuddered again and ate the rest of the fish. She licked her lips with her forked tounge. "Ahhhh, that hit the spot."

"That was a whole basket of fish!" said Thor. "Your appetite rivals Hulk's!"

"It takes a lot of energy to have plasma fire in you, ya know!" she retorted. "And not to mention flying!"

Cap shrugged. "It makes sense."

Iron Man looked intrigued. "How did you support yourself?"

Erika smiled. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Maybe later... first we need to ask you some questions."

She sighed, and nodded, following them to a comfy living room. "First, Nightfury-"

"Erika."

"What?"

"My real name is Erika."

"Oh...okay, Erika," Iron Man said, testing the word on his tounge. "Where are you from?"

"Montana."

"How did you get here?"

"Flew. Duh. That's what wings are for right?"

"Er- I guess."

Captain America looked concerned. "Where have you been staying?"

"An old warehouse by the docks." then she slapped her forehead. "I just remembered my special things are in there!"

"We'll get them later." said Iron Man. "How long have you been here?"

"In New York?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. About a year."

Black Widow huffed. "How did S.H.E.I.L.D. not find you?"

She smirked. "How did I dodge you when you tried to pull down my hood?"

"I have no idea."

She rolled her dragon eyes. "Draconic senses. That's what I call them. I can sense if someone is lying, or if someone is behind me. Speaking of which... Hawkeye, you don't want to pull my wings. That might not be the best idea." she said without turning around.

Hawkeye raised his eyebrows. He had been silent! Not even Black Widow had seen him or heard him. "Impressive."

"Anyway," she continued. "I could always sense if S.H.E.I.L.D. was getting close."

"Why did you leave Montana?"

She growled. "My foster parents. They abused me. See this scar?" she asked, pointing to a jagged scar on her throat. "That is from them trying to get me to make dinner when I was three."

Hulk wrinkled his nose.

Iron Man got up. "Stay put." then he turned to the rest of his team. While they talked, she yawned and fiddled with her tail, flapping her wings lazily. Only Spider-man wasn't in the converstion, so he watched as she yawned again.

"Toothless? I thought you had-" she popped her teeth out of her gums. "teeth." he finished lamely.

Erika grinned at him, scratching her neck. Then the Avengers came back. "Erika. Welcome to the Avengers." said Cap.

Her pupils became round. "YES!" she yelled.

"We can't keep calling you just Erika while in battle, though. What do you want to be called?"

"Toothless?" suggested Spidey. She glared at him. "Or maybe not." The Avengers looked confused. "She has retractable teeth." he explained.

"I like the name Nightfury."

Iron Man nodded. "I'll tell JARVIS."

"And I'll show you to your room." said Black Widow. Erika grinned at Spidey. He grinned back. Then she followed Black Widow to a spacious room with floor-to-ceiling windows and a large bed. She smiled. "It's perfect...except for the bed."

Natasha looked confused. "I need to sleep on a peice of stone, preferably obsidian." she explained. "I breath plasma onto it, and it's sooo warm..."

Black Widow frowned. Erika continued. "I have a peice in the old warehouse."

Black Widow nodded.

An hour later, the peice of obsidian was placed in her room, where the bed once was. She smiled contentedly, and breathed plasma onto it. As she settled down to sleep, she felt a slight tug in the back of her mind. A voice, sweet and soft, echoed through her brain. **_"Erika. Come. Spread your wings, dragonling, and come join our conquest."_**

Erika shuddered at the sound. It was weak, so it didn't have a big hold on her, but she still felt it. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that the Red Bewilderdeath was coming. Yet no one knew it.

 **CLIFFHANGER! So what did you think of the monster's name? Yes it's a Red Death and Bewilderbeast mix. Was it good? Bad? Tell me if you have a better name for it. It has to be a combo of those two names though. And as always, don't forget to reveiew.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shoutouts:**

 **Daydream Department: Yes it's the Avengers show... sry if I did not make that clear...I never noticed I left the POV in... sorry I'll fix that. And I know it sounds a bit rushed... I will get more in depth later. And why not Spidey? I like him, and he will be important. After all, it's one big MARVEL universe out there! LOL.**

 **Slowpoke (guest): No I havent seen age of ultron... I have no idea who Quicksilver is. That's a great idea about the eating contest, I'll have to put that in.**

 **Guest: I know, but they were the only ones on the dock, and why wouldn't they be suspicious? I mean, they're celebs, and someone- especially a girl- is IGNORING them?!**

 **KingPlazma: Thanks for following! I'm glad you think it's funny, but too bad. I've decided to keep the Red Bewilderdeath. No one else had a good idea, heck, no one else had a _different_ idea! **

**Gordon519: See KingPlasma's shoutout.**

 **DarcyMyhuMyhu, Gordon519, KingPlasma, Reader103, JewelMoonstone, Shadowtalon62, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 (Your name is REALLY hard to spell, BTW), and ravengreemwood, thank you all so much for following!**

 **Gordon519, KingPlazma, Reader103, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, ravengreenwood, and shumb6, thank you all for favoriteing!**

 **And last but not least... THANK YOU SO MUCH, community Anything goes if HTTYD is involved! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Chapter 3**

The alarm blared at 4 A.M. A bank was being robbed by a mysterious masked man. He had already taken out Spidey. He was unconcious when the Avengers and their new member arrived. The man had leapt onto a rafter, and when he saw them, jumped down. He aimed a gun at Thor, and pulled the trigger. But instead of a bullet, a chip flew through the air, and when it touched Thor, he was immeadiately knocked uncouncious.

Nightfury growled in her creepy dragon way, bringing his attention to her. She flared out her wings and roared, causing a distraction so the rest of her team could sneak behind him.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I am Nightfury, the newest member of the Avengers. Half dragon, half human."

"Well. Welcome to your first- and last- fight." he leapt toward her, but she seized him by the ankles, flinging him into a rafter. "Oh, I wouldn't have done that." said the man. But before he could do anything, a repulsor blast from Iron Man knocked him unconsious.

"Great first fight!" congragulated Cap. Erika grinned modestly.

But then, another tug was felt on her brain. It was much stronger than the last one. _ **"Come. Come, little hatchling. Come help me rule the world."**_

She shuddered, shaking her head to rid it of the soft, sweet voice that she knew was a trap. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!" she screamed. The Avengers were startled, seeing the dragon girl shaking her head, pupils snapping from slits to round, round to slits.

"What's the matter?" asked Hawkeye.

 _ **"Come. Come. Come. Come. Come. Come."**_ the voice chanted, over and over. It was slowly wrapping her mind in a cocoon, it was all she heard. But she could still see clearly, and she saw her new family, the Avengers looking a her, worried. She shook her head furiously. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!" she shrieked again. "I WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU!"

 _ **"Oh, you will. And when you do, you will serve me. Forever. I just need to be closer."**_ then the fog cleared, and she could hear again. She realized she was on her knees, cluthing her head.

Iron Man held out his hand and helped her up. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know. It felt like... like... like someone was trying to control me, a voice." she snapped her fingers. "It was sweet, kind, but I could tell it was a trap. Something's coming." she turned back to the Avengers. "Something no one has faced before."

"Then why didn't we feel it?" asked the rest, including Thor and Spidey, who had come to around the time the fight had finished.

"I- I have no idea. But whatever it is, it was trying to control me. It said that I would serve it, forever. It just needed to be closer. And this is the clencher- it talked about ruling the world."

"RULING THE WORLD?" asked Spidey.

Erika glared at him. "Yes. That's what I said, right?"

"Yes..."

Cap looked concerned. "It's coming HERE?"

She licked her lips. "That's what it sounded l-" she was cut off by the masked man jumping on her. She sighed and flipped him over her shoulder, and Thor knocked him in the head with his hammer. He was unconcious again. "What is WITH this dude?!" asked Erika.

 **I AM HAVING TERRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK, PEOPLE! ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!**


	5. Chapter 4

_***Peeks out from behind couch***_ _**Hi Dragonites...**_ _ ***Dodges blasts, bullets, and arrows***_ _ **AAAAAAH! HELP! SORRY! I'M SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE SOONER! *Hides behind Hulk* Save me!**_ _ ** *Runs away***_ **AAAAAAA!**

 _ **Gordon519: Glad you think it's worth it!**_

 _ **Slowpoke: Oh...but I'm afraid I can't put him in.**_

 **Chapter 4**

The masked man suddenly leapt up, digging a syringe deep into Erika's arm, black liquid squeezing into her bloodstream. She fell to the ground with a thump. The Avengers were startled, but when Hulk tried to smash the man, they were startled further. For when the fists came toward him, he evaporated into a green mist, and recollected as Loki, the God of Mischief, laughing.

"Hello, _brother._ Did you miss me?" he asked.

Thor growled. "You are supposed to be in prison!"

"Ah, yes, but a prison cannot hold a trickster for long!" he chirped. Then he grabbed Erika and disappeared. Tony grumbled something along the lines of _'Stupid Asgardian'_ and flew toward Avengers Tower. Everyone else (and Spiderman) followed, worried about their fellow superhero.

* * *

Erika opened her eyes to blackness. She looked around, trying to get her bearings, when the darkness was ripped off in the form of a blindfold. Loki was smirking down at her. He was spinning a green mist in his hands. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" she growled.

"This." was his simple reply, and shot a bolt of the green mist at her. It hit her in the chest, and blackness covered her vision again.

* * *

Tony was found fuiriously typing at one of his computers. The rest of the team collected behind him. "What are you doing?" asked Steve, confused.

"Trying to find her. The trackers are scrambled."

"Trackers?" asked Spidey.

"Yeah. All the Avengers, even me, have one in case we get seperated."

"Uh, we do? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's a new development," said Clint.

Tony waved him off. "Quiet, Legolas. Busy here."

Natasha and Hulk rolled their eyes.

 _"Sir, it appears that a portal has opened in Erika's room."_ came the welcome voice of JARVIS. Tony shot up from his seat, and they all rushed up to the room.

When they opened the door, they saw a scaly black form curled up on the rock, staggering to four paws. It looked down, then shreiked, jumping back and hitting the wall. It stood up again, looking at the paws and twisting it's neck to look at it's back. It spun rapidly, as if trying to find something- until it caught sight of Tony. It's head shot up, familiar green eyes widening, and jumping at him.

It roared desperately into his face, then fell quiet. Tony bravely reached up and lifted it's head, reavealing a jagged scar near the throat. "Guys, the dragon is Erika!" he exclaimed. The black lizard-like creature bobbed it's head up and down rapidly. "Okay, we're happy to see you too, but can you get off? You as a full dragon is really heavy." She stepped off of him, sitting back onto her haunches, lifting the ear flaps and tilting her head, pupils impossibly wide.

She craned her neck to look up at them, being as she was now much shorter than her normal form. "Did Loki do this to you?" asked Thor. Erika gave him a deadpan look, raising an eyeridge.

She then trotted over to Hulk, leaning back to try to see his face and falling over. Spidey couldn't help but laugh. The dragon glared at him, untangling herself.

An explosion rang out in the distance. They all whirled, looking out the window. They saw a huge, greyish blue form rising out of the ocean, roaring. Hundreds of winged creatures were swarming around it. It had a giant clublike tail, two huge tusks, and red spikes. _**(Basically the Bewilderbeast with six eyes, red spikes like the red death, the red death's wings and tail)**_

Erika narrowed her eyes, blasting the window to peices, and leaping out of it, snapping her wings open and flying toward it. The Avengers glanced at each other, before following. They go there to see it covering empty warehouses with gigantic spikes of ice.

"What _is_ that thing?" asked Tony.

Natasha shrugged. Hulk growled. They caught a glimpse of Erika landing on the beach. Then it looked at her. The long needle-like spikes on it's head wiggled rapidly. She screeched at it, shaking her head. The Avengers landed on the beach just as she turned her head toward them, eyes bugged out and pupils turned to slits.

* * *

 _ ***Laughs evily***_ **He he... I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. There should be 3 to 5 chapters left.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Slowpoke_ : Thanks! It's actually not Erika, but it was the best I could get. My drawing of her was meh. You weren't supposed to see it coming. That's called a plot twist. (I was actually not planning to do that, but it seemed better than the original idea.) You're welcome for the cliffhanger :) ****( I have a question for you... how many years are the two Avengers movies apart [in fictional time]? I might add Age of Ulton characters in later if I get to watch it before I finish this fic. But I need to know the time between the two before I decide.)**

 _ **Guest**_ _ **:**_ **Please don't review this one just to ask when Into the Theater will be updated.**

 _ **Tips:**_

 _ **Bold + Italics = Bewilderdeath's voice**_

 _Itialics = human voices when under mind control_

 **Bold = dragoneese**

Underlined = thoughts while under mind control

 _ **This one is longer than any of the others so far...enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

The Avengers looked nervously at Erika. She was staring at them, the eyes that were normally so full of life were clouded and the usually happy, cuirious pupils turned to predatory slits. A dark laugh was heard behind them. They all turned to Loki.

"Do you like my dragon army?" he asked formally, sweeping his hand around. Captain America glared at him. "Stop this now, Loki."

The maniac chuckled. "It's a little late now, isn't it?" he said. "They are _all_ under my control."

"Why you-" started Clint angrily, but Loki cut him off.

"Witness _true_ power, the strength of will over others," he growled, pointing his staff at the huge dragon. It bowed its head to him. He then swept his staff toward Erika. The dragon focused on her, wiggling it's spikes. She bowed to it. Loki turned toward Iron Man. So did Erika.

"Uh, what did he just tell you?" asked Tony nervously, backing away. The dragon didn't respond, stalking toward him, mouth slowly opening. "Hey! Snap out of it, Erika!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She kept coming. Tony kept backing away. "Stop!" he yelled. She opened her mouth further, and Tony could see blue and purple gas mixing together in the back of her throat. "Erika! Stop! You're better than this!" he screamed. He was backed up against an ice spike, and she was only 5 feet away from him. Then Thor and Cap started running toward him.

"Tony!" yelled Natasha. "Get out of the way!"

"No!" he yelled back. "I can make her snap out of it!" The plasma blast started to form, coming toward him. Everything went in slow motion. Thor got there first, shoving him out of the way, Cap stopped, Tony hit the ground. The only thing that he truly saw was the blast leaving her mouth, hitting Thor square in the chest and causing a cascade of ice to fall on him. Erika, her pupils still slitted, was left panting, smoke billowing from the corners of her mouth.

Everyone rushed to Thor's side, Cap putting his ear to the Asgardian's chest. He looked up, relieved. "He's breathing, but barely." he said. Everyone then glanced at Erika, who's pupils had gone back to normal. She whimpered, tilting her head and walking toward them. Clint glared at her as she nudged Thor.

"Get away from him!" he yelled, shoving her snout away from Thor's arm. She shrunk away guiltily. "You heard me! Get!" Erika tried to come forward again. He smacked her in the nose with his bow. "GO!" She turned tail and ran.

"It's not her fault. You know that." said Cap. Clint hung his head, nodding.

Tony used his suit's strength to pick Thor up. "Hey, buddy, if you can hear me, open a portal to Asgard. They can help you better there."

Thor's eyes flickered open, and he weakly raised his hammer, whispering "Heimdall." A portal opened, and Tony rushed into it, not even stopping to marvel at the beauty of Asgard. The portal closed behind him. He ran toward the towering golden castle, burdened with guilt. If he hadn't refused to move... he shook his head, the smooth hydraulics in his suit making him go faster. He ignored the strange looks the people of Asgard were giving him, and raced on.

Loki, standing on the Bewilderdeath's tusk, smirked. "Goodbye, brother." he whispered.

* * *

 ** _(Time skip- Erika's veiw on the whole matter)_**

Erika snapped open her wings, flying to the gigantic dragon. She had no idea how she was turned into a full dragon, but she assumed it had something to do with Loki's green mist. The dragon girl swooped down, landing on the beach. The hulking monster chuckled.

 _ **"Well, well, well. If it isn't Erika, the Nightfury herself. You are a wonderful addition."**_

She rolled her eyes. **"Save the pleasantries."**

 _ **"Feistey, aren't you?"**_ he asked, six red-tinged eyes looking her up and down. _**"We'll soon put a stop to that."**_

Erika growled. **"All this destruction, and for what? To rule the world?"**

He lowered his massive head. _**"Maybe. But I, and this Asgardian, are as one, burdened with glorious purpose. To free the people of this land."**_

She hissed, raising her head up and looking him in the eyes. **"How is covering cities with giant spikes of ice going to free anyone?"**

He chuckled again. _**"You will find out soon enough. Nighty night for now..."**_ A humming/buzzing noise, almost like a swarm of bees, filled her ears. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes and pawing at her head.

 _ **"Sleep."**_

 **"NEVER!"**

 _ **"Give into it."**_

 **"NO!"**

 _ **"You are nothing in the face of true power."**_

Breathing heavily, she tried to block it out, screeching and clawing at her ringing head. She could feel darkness overtaking her mind, quenching every rebellious thought like water to a fire. **"I will NEVER give in to you!"** The strange noise grew louder, buzzing through her mind, rapidly covering her thoughts like a cloak.

 _ **"You belong to ME now."**_ That one, simple sentence was spoken so loudly, and with so much authority, she broke. She opened her eyes to a blurry, reddish landscape, the only beacons of light and goodness were the huge dragon and Loki.

 **"I belong to you now."** She repeated obediently.

The buzzing noise dminished to a low hum. The voice that was once harsh and rough turned soft, soothing, welcoming. _**"You will obey my every command?"**_

 **"I will obey your every command."** she agreed.

The Bewilderdeath glanced to the side of her. **_"Then prove it."_** he said. He forced her head to turn, looking at a blurry image. It was a group of humans, but one in particular was highlighted. **_"Kill him."_**

 **"Yes... Master."** Erika complied, getting to her feet. She began stalking toward him. The man's blurry red hands waved in front of her face. His fingers snapped.

 _"Snap...Erika!"_ he shouted. The man's voice echoed through her mind. I know him.

She kept walking, the buzzing noise in her brain getting louder and drowning the thought. She started a plasma blast. _**"Yes, this will be fun."**_ the Bewilderdeath encouraged.

 _"STOP!"_ his faint, echoing voice got through again. Tony?

 _ **"He wants to kill me."**_ the Alpha said. _**"You will protect me."**_

 _"Erika! better...this!"_ the man cried.  He knows my name. It is Tony. Why am I trying to kill him? Before she could resist, the buzzing/humming noise returned with more ferocity.

 **"KILL HIM!"** the Alpha commanded. Her vision was covered with so much red, Tony's figure didn't even look human. The blast left her mouth, leaving her panting from the effort of resisting. The buzzing stopped. So did the Alpha's relentless voice. _**"We will talk again, soon."**_ he growled, and released his hold on her.

Erika's vision came back, and she was horrified to see Thor, covered in ice, and the smell of burning flesh. **"No."** she whimpered, starting to walk toward them. **"What have I done?"**

Clint looked at her in disgust as she nudged him, trying to see if he was alive. Hands came from over the Asgardian's body and shoved her snout away. "Get away from him!" she jumped back a little, meeting the archer's gase sadly. "You heard me! Get!" She tried to come forward. **"No, I didn't mean to!"** she crooned.

A sharp pain erupted on her nose. She looked up to see Clint pulling his arm back, bow in hand. "GO!" Burdened with guilt, Erika ran.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so that's how I imagine mind control to be like... tell me what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Jewel Moonstone: Thx! :) (For the tip, too!) :D**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

Tony's smooth hydraulics sped him toward the shining golden Asgardian palace. He had a few people chasing him, shouting at him about Thor, but he ignored them. When he got to the castle, he was met by three men and a woman, all pointing weapons at him. The woman gasped when she saw the burns on his clothes, and the way he was struggling to stay conscious. She snarled at Tony.

"What have you done to him?" she yelled at his mask. Tony's faceplate went up to reveal his face. They all jumped back. He offered the man in his arms to the short, squat Asgardian.

"Sorry," he said frowning guiltily. "A member of our team -a half dragon- was under mind control and shot a fireball at him..." the warriors looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Come with us." said the woman, taking off as fast as she could. The four men followed.

* * *

The rest of the team looked after Erika as she ran away as fast as she could. They saw her leap over a large boulder, uprooted from the sea by the tusks of the huge sea dragon, and disappear.

Clint looked abashed. Natasha had her usual stony face on, but Cap could see the glimmer of worry in her eyes that she was trying to hide. Hulk was growling in rage at the Bewilderdeath, but was staying put until Cap gave him the A-Okay to smash. Falcon was knocking his head on a spike of ice, trying to think. Steve's brain was going into overdrive, trying to think of ways to help Erika and get rid of Loki and the Bewilderdeath.

Then they all heard the Bewilderdeath roar, and saw the dragons swarm around him. Natasha's breath caught in her throat when she saw Erika fly up from behind the boulder, flying low to the ground toward him.

Just as she glided past Loki, he reached up with his staff and hooked it on her wing "shoulder". He yanked hard, bringing her down onto the tusk. The mischief maker then proceeded to mount her like a horse, finally letting the dragon take off.

All the Avengers that were left ducked for cover as the huge dragon dived into the sea, causing a 60-foot tidal wave to wash up on shore. Sam grabbed Cap, and Natasha and Clint scrambled up onto Hulk as the water reached the beach. They all watched in dismay as the swarm of dragons flew out to sea.

"Aw, great." muttered Hawkeye. "What now?"

Natasha sighed. "Go after her."

Falcon and Hawkeye looked at her incredously. "How?" asked Falcon. "I'm the only one left that can fly."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'll let you two birbrains figure it out." she snapped, walking toward the quinjet.

"Oh yeah." deadpanned Hawkeye.

"And it's bird _bros_!" yelled Falcon as they followed her.

Steve rolled his eyes as he climbed aboard. "That's worse than something Stark would come up with." he said. Before they could all climb aboard, a _thunk_ was heard on the roof.

Hawkeye, who had just sat down, looked out the windsheild with a start. He was met with a certain masked vigilante, white lenses and all. Yelping, the archer jumped back. Spidey chuckled. "What's happening, Jumpy?" he asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Now is NOT the time for jokes!" she snapped. Spiderman crawled down the window and did a flip, landing on the sand.

"Well excuse me, grumpy."

Hawkeye looked annoyed. "Do you have dumb nickname for all of us?" he asked, unimpressed.

"Yup!" chirped the spider. He pointed at Hawkeye. "You're Jumpy, Widow is Grumpy, Hulk is Smashy, Cap is...uh..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. These boys would be the death of her. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" she yelled. They all jumped. _Good._ "Erika is out there, alone, probably being mind controlled! LET'S GO!"

Spiderman rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." he muttered. "I didn't know." He looked around. "Where are Tony and Thor?"

Steve looked down. "Erika nearly killed Thor. Tony took him to Asgard."

"Aw, great." muttered Spiderman. "Why do _I_ always get the big reptiles?"

Everyone but Falcon and Spidey were in the jet. "You coming or not?" asked Hawkeye.

Peter jumped on top, securing himself with a web. "Yup. Let's go."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, and Falcon took off. The jet quickly followed. They all followed the rapidly disappearing flock of dragons, but only one thought was on their minds. _Please don't let us be too late._

* * *

Tony ran after the four warriors, after dropping Thor very uncerimoniously at Frigga's side. With a quick "Thor'shurtweneedtolooksomethingupit'simportantberightback!" they had all galloped off. Needless to say, Thor's mother had been extremely flustered.

The one that looked like an Aisan pulled a book off of a shelf, tossing it to the girl, who introduced herself as Lady Sif. "That's Fandral," she said, pointing to the Aisan. "That's Volstagg," she continued, gesturing to the blonde, tall one. Lastly, she nodded toward the short, bearded one. "And that's Hogun." Tony nodded.

Volstagg grabbed another book. It was old, had a tan cover, and a dragon symbol on the front. It was written in Viking runes. **_(Sound familiar?)_** "Book of Dragons." he translated. "We confiscated this from a Viking town by the name of Berk. It might tell us how to defeat this mind-controlling dragon." They all sat down at a circular table.

Tony flipped the book open. Jarvis translated it for him. _"Book of dragons by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."_ he snickered. _"Dragon classifications: Boulder class, Sharp class, Mystery class, Tidal class-"_

Tony interrupted the AI. "Scan and see if there is any pictures of the big dragon."

 _"There appears to be two different pictures that both look a bit like it, sir."_

"Okay, what's the closest one?"

 _"20 pages in, sir."_ Jarvis said helpfully. Tony flipped to the page, completely oblivious to the strange looks the warriors were giving him. To them, he was talking to himself.

 _"Bewilderbeast."_ started Jarvis...

* * *

 _ **More BoD next! :) Plus, we will catch up with Erika! :) see you soon! :) Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**I got to watch Thor: The Dark World! :D It was funny.**_

 _ **Gordon519:**_ _ **Don't worry, she will. :)**_

 _ **Jewel Moonstone:**_ _ **The action is coming! (Just not in this chapter...it's a bit of a filler. Next one!) Thank you! :D**_

 _ **cuz1234:**_ _ **XD Thanks! (And you forgot 'W' in awesome... lol.)**_

 _ **Thank you for all your reviews, people! :) Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

Tony stopped his AI again. "Hold up... _Bewilderbeast_?"

 _"That is what is says, sir."_ Tony narrowed his eyes.

"O-kay then..."

 _"Shall I continue, sir?"_ asked Jarvis.

"Yeah, go ahead."

 _"Statistics: Attack: 50, Speed: 6, Armor: 38, Firepower: 60, Shot limit: 8, Venom: 0, Jaw strength, 48. Extremely rare. Tidal Class."_

Tony was nodding through the whole thing.

 _"In additon to it's icy breath and Alpha ability to bend other dragons to its will, the Bewilderbeast is also a formidable force underwater. As a class 10 Levathian (the aquatic equivalent of Titan Wing), a full-grown Bewilderbeast swims at incredible speeds and bursts to the surface to a surprising, and devastating effect."_

"Okay, I got about half of that. I'll figure it out. Keep going."

 _"Fire type: Icy breath freezes blasts of water."_

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fire is not ice."

 _"I am aware of that, sir."_

"Keep going."

 _"There is a small footnote. If found as a hatchling, the Bewilderbeast can be easily taught to love or hate humans. Drago Bludvist, for instance, bent his Bewilderbeast to his will, and turned it evil."_

Tony burst out laughing. "These Viking names! Drago bloodyfist?"

 _"Drago Bludvist, sir."_

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going?"

 _"A Bewilderbeast can be deprived of it's Alpha status by being challenged by another dragon. It is usually a fight to the death. If the challenging dragon wins, that dragon is now Alpha, and all dragons (except another Alpha) can be controlled by the new Alpha. Otherwise, the challenged Alpha keeps his status. Personality: Depends on the Bewilderbeast... can be kind or evil."_

"Is that all?"

 _"Yes sir."_

"Okay, what's the other one?"

 _"Page 79, sir."_

Tony flipped to the page. "Translate."

 _"Red Death. Statistics: Attack: 28, Speed: 7, Armor: 30, Firepower: 27, Shot limit: 9, Venom: 0, Jaw strength: 22, Steath: 2. Extremely rare. Stoker Class."_

"Why do the gigantic dragons have no venom?" he muttered.

 _"Similar to the Bewilderbeast's ability to bend other dragons to it's will, the Red Death emitts a homing signal that most dragons are powerless to resist. The homing signal is a combination of vocal calls and eye contact from it's six eyes. When crossed by a lesser dragon, it will often eat the dragon as tribute."_

"Hold up, six eyes? Pull up a picture of the thing." Jarvis obliged, and a snapshot of the huge dragon popped up. He viewed it, matching the similar points to the Red Death and Bewilderbeast. "Keep going."

 _"Fire type: Methane."_

Tony snorted. Apperantly this 'Hiccup' knew science.

 _"Like the Bewilderbeast, this dragon can be challenged and killed by another dragon. When defeated, however, the challenger does not get any Alpha status. The best way to defeat this dragon is to blast fire into it's mouth as it is starting a fireball. It will spontaneously combust, causing the wings to melt and the insides to explode."_

"Nice." muttered Iron Man. "I wonder how he figured that out?"

Jarvis continued. _"Warning: Do not attempt this unless absolutely nescessary. Extremely dangerous."_

Tony raised his eyebrows.

 _"Personality: Ravenous and Remorseless."_

"That's all?" Tony asked, starting to flip to the beginning again, when he saw a picture of what looked like Erika. "Hold that thought, actually." He turned back to the page and saw several drawings of a dragon that looked exactly like Erika in her full dragon form. Puzzled, he ran his finger over the page, examining the pictures. "J, translate, please. Now."

 _"Yes sir. Night Fury-"_

"Wait- Night Fury?" he yelled. "What's going on here?" after thinking a while, he shook his head. "Go on."

 _"Statistics: Attack: 15, Speed: 20, Armor: 18, Firepower: 14, Shot Limit: 6, Venom: 0, Jaw strength: 6, Steath: 18. The rarest of all dragons. Strike Class."_

"Yeah, okay, fine. HURRY UP!"

 _"Formerly thought the 'Unholy offspring of lighning and death itself', the Night Fury has proven to be more of an overgrown, winged pussycat, than the stuff of nightmares."_

Tony snorted, amused. Erika had certainly proven that.

 _"The Night Fury also posses an echolocation sense for navigating in small, dark spaces. They use this echolocation by shooting rings of fire, which bounce off walls and obstacles, and 'tell' them where to go."_

"Huh."

 _"Toothless, the only Night Fury here on Berk, is, I fear, the last Night Fury, as over twenty years of searching has turned up nothing."_

Tony frowned, then laughed at the silly name.

 _"Fire type: Charges of lightning-like energy that can disenegrate things or catch on fire on hit. Otherwise known as Plasma Blasts. Personality: Loyal and empathatic, boundless puppy-like energy that gives a happy vibe. Eyes convey emotions best."_

The genius thought back to the pupils of the new Avenger, and instantly knew what he was talking about. As he picked up the book, a map fell out of it, landing on the table. He instantly picked up the map, spreading the thing on the table. The map was covered in Viking runes and islands. Jarvis instantly began to translate the name of places he pointed to.

 _"Berk. Dragon Island. Itchy Armpit."_

"Itchy Armpit? Seriously?" laughed Tony, hysterically.

 _"Valka_ 's _Sanctuary. Drago's Hideout. Deathsong Island. Dark Deep. Isle of Night. Outcast Island. Breakneck Bog..."_ Tony, as usual, was getting distracted...

* * *

The rest of the team (minus Thor, plus Spidey) zoomed toward the flock of dragons. They soon caught up to the stragglers, a group of boulder-like dragons with bumblebee-like wings. Passing through them, they all saw the slitted pupils. Zooming over the huge flock, they saw the huge dragon suddenly rising out of the ocean, the resulting wave nearly swamping the quinjet, and barely allowing Falcon to dive out of the way.

Spidey un-stuck himself from the roof, swinging onto a dragon with a spiked tail, and then leaping from dragon to dragon toward Loki, Erika, and the Bewilderdeath. The quinjet and Falcon followed closely. Clint grabbed onto a passing dragon- one with two heads- and started steering it toward the Bewilderdeath. It was slow progress, but he eventually got it to listen.

"Barton!" barked Natasha into his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Going to save Erika." he replied, determined.

"How?"

"I'm the one who hurt her and told her to go. I can make her snap out of it."

"Last time someone said that-"

"I know, okay? I can do it. Trust me."

"Okay..." came her reply, reluctantly. "But be careful."

"When am I not careful?" there was a snort from the other end of the line. He grinned, getting closer to Erika. Loki snarled at him.

* * *

...Tony stopped suddenly. "Aw, great!" he muttered. "Jarvis, try to contact the others. Now."

There was mostly static on the end of the line... but he could hear voices, barely. _P_ _lease work,_ he thought. He took a deep breath, and began to shout into the earpiece.

* * *

 _GUYS!_ crackled the radio in the quinjet. _Guys, I don't have much time before this goes bonkers, so listen carefully._

"We hear you, Stark." said Black Widow.

 _I know how to defeat the big dragon! When it starts gathering fire in it's throat, blast fire into it!_

"Uh, okay? But it doesn't breath fire..."

 _I think it does. Give it a shot. Erika can do it._

"Yeah, about that..."

* * *

 **Cliffie again! Yeesh, I'm evil...**


	9. Chapter 8

_**ThatOneSpirit:**_ _ **Thanks! :D Do you really think so? (That's okay :P I get it.)**_

 _ **Jewel Moonstone: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
**_

 **Time skip! Erika time!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

* * *

Erika cowered behind the boulder, not crying, because dragons didn't have tear ducts. So she resorted to the dragon version: curling in on herself and shaking. Her tail swished in agitation. Then the voice of the Alpha entered her mind.

 _ **"See?"**_ he asked.

 **"See what?"** she hissed. **"You're a monster."**

 _ **"Am I? You are the one who killed your teammate!'**_

 **"You made me!"** she roared.

He chuckled darkly. _**"Yes, I did, but you could have resisted. Like now."**_ The buzzing noise returned, with much more ferocity than before. Erika was so exhausted from resisting the first time, and burdened with so much guilt, she didn't even try to resist. She knew it was pointless, anyway. So she let the Bewilderdeath take her, flying up toward him.

Something hooked on her wing and pulled her down onto the fearsome dragon himself. She looked around. Everything was red and fuzzy. She was eventually allowed to fly again, but there was a weight on her back. She ignored it, following the Alpha. Time was fast- or slow, she couldn't really tell. She only knew what the Alpha allowed her to know.

A fuzzy thing flew up in front of her. She snorted. It had three heads! Then the Alpha, who had been mostly ignoring her, spoke again. _**"Ah, yes, another one of your teammates. This will be fun to watch. Kill him slowly."**_

Teammate? she thought. A voice, faint and echoing, entered her mind.

 _"Sorry...You...to..."_

She opened her mouth slowly, ready to toast the man on the Zippleback.

 _"You'd never...hurt..."_

Clint?

 _"Please."_

The red started leaving her vision slowly, revealing his face. She saw how concerned he was.

 _"...Friend."_

That made the fuzzy red completely dissapear. **"Clint!"** she cried joyfully.

"Yeah!" he yelled in victory.

A staff hit her scaled side, hard. "NO!" Loki yelled.

 **"I hate you."** she growled plainly, twisting her neck and grabbing the staff in her teeth. She tried to pull the staff out of his hands, but instead, she pulled him off of her with it, so he was dangling, clutching his staff for dear life. Erika chortled. **"Oh, this is too good."**

Loki looked up in fear. She shook her head violently back and forth; but he still hung on. Then she let go. Loki plummeted toward the ground like a meteor, spinning and flailing. The two-headed dragon that the archer was on dove down to catch him, causing Clint to fall as well. Erika immedeately dove after him, catching him just before he hit the water.

* * *

 **Back to the team!**

After explaining about Erika to Tony, the radio had conked out, replaced by static. Natasha called Clint with the earpeices. "Clint?"

"Yeah? Kinda busy, I got her to snap out of it." the woman assasin heard the strong beat of wings and a gasp from the captain. She looked out the window to see Erika, still in full dragon form, with the archer himself mounted on her.

Erika gave them a silly, toothless smile, tounge lolling out. Falcon, who was flying past, laughed. "What have you got?" Barton asked.

"Tony managed to call us before the radio went bonkers, but I got some information. Mind control is part eye contact, part hearing. If you can cover her eyes and ears, you can-"

"What?" broke in Spiderman, who had landed on the quinjet's roof. "She'll be flying blind! And deaf!"

Erika rumbled in agreement. Clint took a deep breath, heart pounding. If he didn't pull this off, then... he shuddered. But he pulled a long strip of purple cloth from his utility belt, holding it over her head, the ends fluttering in the wind and turbulence caused by many wingbeats. "Do you trust me?" he asked slowly.

The black dragon looked at him. She shut her eyes, and gave a firm nod. Clint swept the blindfold over her eyes, tying it behind her ear plates. He put his right hand on the top of the cloth, fingers spread. "We can do this." he said, determined. "You, and me, as one." He spurred her forward, toward the Bewilderdeath. It inhaled, ready to shoot ice out of it's throat. She seemed to sense it, wings ready to pull up.

"Not yet... not yet..." the ice came shooting forward. Erika shrieked. "Not yet..." the ice was almost to them. "NOW!" she instantly pulled up, wings pumping in almost a straight ascent. The ice sailed harmlessly below them, and splattered against a cliff. People screamed from below.

They flew up, seeing the laughing Loki on top of a tusk. His smile fell when the purple cloth fluttered down at his feet. He looked up to see that Erika's back was bare! Panicked, he looked around. Then he was sent flying by a kick to the side. As he sailed through the air toward the beach, he got a glimpse of Clint on Spiderman's back, whooping. They all landed on the beach.

"It's over." said the archer firmly, leaping off of Spidey. Erika landed, gliding in so that her wing dragged on the ground, creating a smokescreen, of sorts. She hissed at him, eyes nearly slitted in anger. Natasha climbed out of the quinjet. The sand started settling, revealing the Red Bewilderdeath in the background.

Loki grinned devilishly. "Or is it?" he asked. Everyone frowned, then looked back, to see it's head rearing up, aiming at Natasha.

"NO!" yelled Cap, but the ice was rapidly approaching her. She ducked, covering her head. They heard a shriek, and barely saw a black dragon pouncing on the assasin right bafore the ice hit.

* * *

 **WOW! I am evil, aren't I?! Yeesh; another cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Gordon519: Thank you, I try.**_

 _ **KingPlasma:**_ _ **Is Anti-Plasma like a bad alter ego or something? Lol. Yeah, sorry. I like leaving you in suspense, and I probably won't stop andy time soon... (And yes, this is based off of the movies, so it does have lots of stuff similar or alike.)**_

 _ **Jewel Moonstone:**_ _ **Yay! Action! More this chappie, too! :D Yeah, I'm sorry about the short chapters... I'll try to make them longer...**_

 **I listened to the complete soundtrack of HTTYD and HTTYD 2 while I was writing these last few chapters...XD**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Natasha ducked, covering her head, even though she knew it would be useless.

She felt something over her, and she opened her eyes to see black... not quite what she had expected. She took slow, deep breaths, and held them for as long as she could-basic survival training.

Her eyes roved around, searching for something to get her out of there. She saw a welcome sight, as her eyes adjusted to the dark: scales, and bright green dragon eyes, looking at her.

Brown eyes met green. Erika turned her head, and a loud banshee scream erupted from her mouth, and the last thing Natasha saw before closing her eyes again was a flash of blue and purple...

* * *

"NO!" yelled Clint, running over and pounding on the ice. Cap joined in, hacking at it with his sheild. Loki was chuckling, and Falcon and Spidey could just stare. Loki picked up his staf.

The archer put his forehead on the ice, tears starting to leak between his eyelids. "Natasha..." he whispered. He perked up when he heard a familiar banshee scream, and the ice started glowing blue, getting brighter every second.

He gasped, pulling back just in the nick of time; because the ice exploded not seconds later, to reveal a perfectly fine Natasha and a glowing Erika. She roared furiously, and jumped onto an ice spike.

"Is she-" started Spidey.

"Challenging it..." trailed off Natasha.

* * *

Erika leapt onto Natasha without a second thought. All she was thinking was that she would have a chance to redeem herself. So the dragon covered the assasin, taking the ice instead. There was a frosty breath from below. She felt Natasha gasp, and their eyes met.

The dragon girl was angry, to say the least. She let the fury burn inside her, and she felt it on her skin, buring through her scales. She opened her mouth, screaming in rage, and the rage and fire built inside of her until she let loose the biggest fireball she had ever done before.

Searing, hot pain erupted down her back, but it felt good. She felt powerful. Nothing ever hurt her friends, her only family, and got away with it. Not on her watch. So, still screaming with rage and pain, a new Alpha was born.

The ice exploded, leaving her furious and growling. She turned to Natasha. She was staring at her back, but seemed to be alright. Erika turned to her back, and saw the bright, plasma blue running down it. She leapt onto an ice spike, staring down the huge Bewilderdeath.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!"** she roared furiously.

The Alpha looked affronted. _**"How dare YOU! Talking to an Alpha like that."**_

 **"I'LL TALK TO YOU ANY WAY I WANT!"** she screamed.

 ** _"What are you gonna do, little Night Fury?"_**

Erika thought for a moment. She flicked her gaze up to the tusked Alpha. **"I challenge you for right of Alpha!"**

The Bewilderdeath glared at her, rearing back his head. She shot a plasma blast, knocking his head back and to the side. She then let loose a torrent of plasma, hitting him with force and accuracy.

The tusked Alpha swung his head, shattering the spike she had landed on, causing her to leap onto another. The shards cut into her right tailfin, ripping part of it. Erika had so much adrinalene running through her veins, she couldn't feel it if she tried. She just kept blasting it with fire, getting angrier and angrier with every blast. The Alpha started losing control over the other dragons.

Dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors started gliding past the Alpha. She roared furiously again, and the other dragons began shooting their own fire at it, covering his face in smoke. Hulk laughed gleefully, pounding on the thing's head. Erika thought of the many crimes the Alpha had commited, and began getting angry again. A blast began supercharging in her maw. She let it charge until it was unbearable, and let it fly.

The blue fire slammed into his tusk, and he screamed in pain and outrage as it flew off and landed on the beach.

 **"THAT'S FOR THOR!"** Erika roared.

The former Alpha moaned, shrinking away...but then he pinned her with a glare. **_"This isn't over."_** He spread his wings. _**"I still have fire!"**_

Erika smirked, leaping down from the ice and scooping Natasha up onto her back. **"Very well, a fight to the death."**

The Alpha chuckled, pumping his wings and hovering. Erika crouched, then sprung into the air. Natasha gripped the small spines on her back tightly. The Night Fury zoomed into the clouds, turning her still-glowing back away from the hulking dragon. She circled it. the Black Widow leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Erika gave a nod, gliding toward the Bewilderdeath. The huge dragon himself was spinning, utterly confused at where she was. Erika blasted the back of his head, then, as he turned, circled around to the back again. She did this several times, exhausting it. But he was getting fed up with her sneaking around.

So the former Alpha spun, blowing fire in huge loops and circles, and Erika had to dodge each one... that was when she felt the searing pain in her tail, and noticed that she was less manuverable. She glanced at her right tailfin, to see a big, jagged chunk missing from it.

She gulped, dodging another fire loop by a hair. Natasha dropped a few grenades onto the dragon's head, bringing it's attention to the duo. Then Erika dived, shrieking. The huge dragon, angry and tired, was too confused to realize their plan. He narrowed his eyes, diving after them. He began charging up fire, ready to finish them off once and for all.

Erika streaked toward the ground, speeding up every second. She felt the Bewilderdeath behind her beginning to breath fire. Natasha pulled the keys out of another few grenades, ready to throw. "NOW!" she yelled. Erika spun in the air, and shot the fire she had been charging into his mouth at the same time Natasha threw the grenades.

He roared in pain and fury as the fire exploded inside of him, and the shrapnel from the grenades dug into his lungs. He flung out his wings when he saw how close he was to the ground in a desperate last attempt to stop himself from dying. It was no use. He exploded in a firey inferno, leaving Erika the new Alpha.

Erika dodged the spikes on his back, weaving through it; a firey version of Russian Roulette. The broken tailfin was apprehending her chances of survival, though. The huge, boulder-like tail swung toward them. She tried desperately to dodge, but she knew it was futile. So, with a pained roar, she barrel rolled, spining Natasha over the tail, off of her back, and away from the flames in a last attempt to save her teammate's life. Erika slammed full-force into the tail, was knocked unconscious, and fell into the flames.

* * *

 _ **To kill Erika or not to kill Erika? That is the question... Just kidding! ;) I'm not gonna kill her.**_

 ** _Any silly pranks you want the Avengers to do with Erika or against her? I'm gonna put a silly end chapter for lolz. XD Just 'cause I had a few suggestions and ideas... so any more folks?_**

 ** _R &R!_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**ThatOneSpirit: Thanks for the suggestion! :)**_

 _ **KingPlasma:**_ _ **I never got my question answered. Is Anti-Plasma an evil alter ego or not? Will I always be left in mystery about this? Thank you for your suggestions! ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Natasha was falling fast, barely missing the inferno below. She could be thinking of herself- how she was going to survive, but all she was thinking, hoping, and praying was that Erika would make it out okay, that her friend would be fine.

Friend... it was a foriegn word to the assasin. The only 'friend' she had had for a long time was Clint... then the Avengers initiative had happened. That had given her a whole new set of friends; friends that didn't care what she had done in the past.

So as she fell, she mused. Little did she know, that when Erika had screeched before flipping her to safety, she had called for a dragon to catch her. So with what could be the Night Fury's last breath, Erika had stayed true. A dragon suddenly swooped under her, and Natasha landed on it's back. It was big and brown. It glided down to the beach, laning and letting her slide off.

Natasha absentmidedly gave the dragon a pat of thanks, turning to the rapidly disappearing black dot that was Erika. Everyone was silent as she disappeared. All the dragons landed on the beach, silently mourning their fallen new Alpha.

* * *

Cilnt watched the skies as flashes of blue and red lit the skies above. Then Erika came streaking down, out of the cloud cover. He could barely make out the line of fading blue on her back, and the spot of red- Natasha's bright hair.

When the dragon exploded, everyone cheered. But the mood was quickly drenched when Erika had to weave through the spikes on the monster's back. When it was clear she wouldn't make it over the tail, Falcon had started taking off- it was too late. Cap gasped as she spun Natasha off, and sacraficed herself for her teammate.

Sam took off to catch the rapidly falling assasin, but a big brown dragon swooped under her, stopping her fall, and gliding to the beach. It had four wings, and it's head was rather like an owl's. It crouched and spread one of it's wings to let Natasha slide off. Natasha gave it a pat, smiling sadly.

A portal opened in front of them, and they were blown back by the force of it. Thor, Iron Man, and four warriors were standing where it once was. Thor looked good as new, and Tony was holding a very old looking book. The warriors were instantly on the ready, starting to charge the dragons, who hissed, flaring their wings. Thor and Iron Man held them back, as the rest of the team stood in front of them.

The owl-like dragon hissed, annoyed. A purple and black spike-tailed one shot a spine at them. Tony ducked and rolled, letting his armour shift into his suitcase.

Leaving every weapon he had behind, he slowly approached the dragon. "Shhh, it's okay..." he trailed off, rubbing it under the chin. It's spikes went down. "Yes, what a pretty girl." the dragon made a pleased squak. "Pretty Nadder, pretty Nadder. Come on" he trailed off, leading the now-known Nadder toward Clint.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Tony reached back and grabbed his hand, placing it gently on the Nadder's snout. The dragon turned to Hawkeye, taking him in. It cocked it's head, then crouched to let the archer climb on. "I have a feeling we are going to make a really good team." he told the Nadder. She trilled.

Tony did the same to each of the other Avengers, Sif, and the warriors three. Natasha got a red Changewing, Hulk got a green and grey Rumblehorn, Falcon got a red and white Monstorous Nightmare, Cap got a blue Hobblegrunt, Thor got a small fleet of Skrills, the warriors three each got a Thunderdrum, Spidey got a Deathsong, and Sif got a Whispering Death. Tony had a few Stormcutters.

They split up- some riding, some flying alongside them. "Look for Erika!" called Cap over the comms. "And any sign of Loki!"

Tony put in his input. "Nadders, Hobblegrunts, and Rumblehorns are tracking dragons. See if they can pick up a scent." They all fanned out, gliding above the dying fire.

Clint's Nadder suddenly dove down, rapidly approaching the ground. He leaned forward over her black head spikes, careful not to impale himself. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, as the dragon landed. Gasping, he ran forward. There, lying against a piece of the Bewilderdeath's tusk, was a black scaled mass. The Nadder trilled sadly. He walked slowly up to her, kneeling down next to the Night Fury. "Guys, I found Erika."

Soon they were all gathered around her, taking in her tattered tailfin, and the multiple gashes. She moaned, shifting slightly. Natasha was clenching and unclenching her jaw anger at Loki. She was alive, barely.

They heard a cry of pain and a Norse curse to the left. They all turned to see Loki, crushed under the wheight of Hulk's Rumblehorn. He cursed again, struggling to get out. The dragon looked at him, disgusted. Thor stormed over, picking his adopted brother up by the collar of his cloak.

Cap looked at him sternly. "Change Erika back." on a hunch, he looked around to all the dragons. "All of them."

Loki chuckled dryly. "Perceptive, aren't you?" he asked. He proceeded to pull green mist from each of them. They all fell, gasping for breath. When the mist left them, they were greeted by an unconsious Loki, and hundreds of dragon hybrids. Erika was back to normal- actually, almost normal...

* * *

 _ **Any more silly suggestions? :) I need them for the chapter after next. Pranks, dares, etc.? :) R &R!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Gordon519:_** ** _Kinda..._** ** _:3_**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Erika moaned. She hurt all over. Opening her eyes, she remembered the events of before. She was met with a cool stone under her cheek...wait- she was back to normal? She sat up, back and folded wings resting against the wall. She examined her hands. Yup- back to normal. She yawned. What happened?

She shot up to her feet when she heard rushed footsteps, and promptly lost balance and fell down. That's when she noticed her leg. Her left leg was missing from just below the knee. And her right tailfin was also gone.

She breathed heavily, pushing herself up to her one foot, flapping her wings for balance. She slowly and painfully hopped to the slab and sat down again. Erika traced her fingers over the stump of her left leg, noting the smooth, clean cut. They must have had to amputate it. Then the door cracked open and light flooded into the dark room. She lifted a hand, sheilding herself from the blinding white.

The hybrid squinted to see Tony in the doorway, the other Avengers behind him. He was carrying a blue bundle in his arms. Thor had a simple prothstetic leg in his fingers, handling it gently. She smiled awkwardly. She tried to stand up, but Hawkeye was at her side in an instant, pushing her down.

"Nope, nope nope." he said firmly. She pouted.

"Awwww, why?"

"You are a double amputee, you need to recover."

She sighed, shoving his hands off her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I've been in a coma, guys. I don't think I need any more rest."

Tony rolled his eyes fondly at the young dragon girl, chuckling. "Well, you do, wether you like it or not."

She huffed, blowing some hair out of her face, dragon eyes shining with new energy. Tony took the prothstetic from Thor. "Sorry about how simple it is," he apologised. "You snapped out of a coma pretty quick- not enough time to make a working leg."

She chuckled, taking the peg leg from him and strapping it to her stump. "Eh, I'm still growing, don't bother until I stop."

He put the blue bundle in the corner of the room. She finished putting on the prothstetic, and glanced up curiously. "What's that?"

Tony unrolled the bundle to show a blue tailfin- the same color her back had glowed. It had a purple symbol in the center- the Avengers' symbol. She smiled happily, but it fell when he rolled it back up. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't allowed to fly until you heal properly."

"What?" she cried, horrified at the prospect of being grounded. She flopped back onto the slab, groaning loudly. "How am I gonna survive?!" The Avengers all laughed.

"Well, it's not like you're gonna be grounded forever. You're part dragon and your bloodline is Norse, after all. Tough runs through your veins."

"Wait, what?" she sat up. "I'm part Viking?"

"Yeah." said Falcon, leaning on the doorframe.

Tony handed her an old book, with a dragon symbol on the front. "Your great-great-great grandfather is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of a Viking island called Berk. So not only are you part dragon and Norse, you also have the blood of a Chief."

She took the book gingerly, running her finger over the designs. She glanced up. "What about the other dragons?" she asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Loki turned them back into hybrids, and they went back to normal lives."

Erika nodded, flipping open the book and examining the Viking runes on it. Snapping it closed, she stood, wobbly. Trying to take a step with a prothstetic was harder than it looked. She concentrated, taking a step. She had almost made it to the doorway when she wobbled out of control and fell- again.

Before hitting the floor, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back up. She was spun around, face-to-face with Cap. He slung her arm over his shoulders and helped her down to the living room. Of course, she complained all the way. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, knowing how hard it was to depend on someone else.

Erika sighed. "You're not gonna let me go by myself, are you?" she huffed.

He chuckled. "Nope." He forced her to sit on the couch. She moaned, sliding her hands down her face. He laughed. She glared. Soon they were having a staring contest, each trying to outmatch the other with goofy faces. The rest of the Avengers came into the room, and burst out laughing. Cap jumped, blinking and turning away. Erika didn't move, but snickered.

"I win." Steve sighed. She picked up the remote and flipped on the TV. Tony grabbed the remote, and changed the channel. She snagged it from him a moment later. He leapt to his feet, trying to snatch it. She skillfuly manuvered the remote away from his flailing hands, at the same time flipping through channels.

Erika giggled, ducking under a hand meant for the remote. She poked Tony in the stomach, then started tickling him. He laughed hysterically, tears streaming down his face. "STOP! OKAY! YOU WIN!" he screamed. The other Avengers, even Nat, started to laugh. She finally let him go, and he scrambled away from her.

"You're EVIL!" he cried, clutching his chest. She smirked, holding up a package of nuts that she had snatched from him. She then kept flipping through channels. Tony spluttered in indignation. She ripped the package of nuts open, popping some into her mouth. She stood up. Thor shoved her down.

"Lemme up!" she yelled, slapping his back with her tail.

Thor shook his head. "You're sitting and staying."

She struggled against the Asgardian, who was now forcefully holding her down. "So I'm not allowed to fly OR walk?" she yelled, annoyed.

"Not yet." replied Natasha. Erika glared at them all, still trying to get up against the blonde muscle mass.

Tony leaned over the couch above her, looking her in the eyes. "I'll take your leg."

She huffed. "No you wouldn't."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh yes I would. You're not walking until the doc says so."

She groaned, folding her arms irritably. They all exchanged glances. Getting her to stay down would be a problem...

* * *

 ** _2 chapters left! :D Next is a chapter full of Erika and the Avengers trying to get her to stay down and the prothstetic tail. The last chapter is the silly pranking one! :) So keep the suggestions and reviews coming, folks! :P_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**ThatOneSpirit:**_ _ **Sorry, but I can't do that... romance isn't my thing. ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Cap kept glancing nervously at Erika as she sprawled on the couch, tail flopped down limply on the floor. She had one arm draped over her eyes. The dragon girl had been like that for the past three hours. While the rest of the team was sleeping, he was on 'watch Erika' duty- to ensure the stubborn hybrid didn't try to walk or fly. Well, she couldn't fly, but that was beside the point.

Steve felt himself slipping into sleep, and he jolted himself awake. In his battle to stay alert, he missed the glint of green eyes peeking out from under her arm, and the slight smirk on her lips. He yawned, blinking tiredly. Steve was losing the battle with sleep, and he knew it. So he looked up to the ceiling. "Hey Jarvis?" he whispered.

"Yes sir?" replied the AI, quietly.

"If I fall asleep and Erika tries to walk, wake someone up."

"Noted, sir."

Captain America yawned again. He got up and paced, trying to stay awake. She was still sleeping. He blinked slowly, slumping back into his chair. He closed his eyes for a few minutes...

* * *

Erika peeked out from under her arm, acid green eyes following the captain's every movement. As soon as she was sure Steve was asleep, she slowly sat up, being careful not to wake him. She then proceeded stand, arms and wings out for balance. Jarvis piped up. "Erika, do you require assistance? I can wake someone up."

"Nah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Mister Rodgers has given me orders to wake someone if you try to walk."

She glared at the ceiling. "Oh, come on! Can't you give me a break this once?"

"I'm afraid not."

She groaned, standing on one foot. She then hopped over to the window, leaning on it. "Okay, I'm not walking, I'm hopping."

A hint of amusement entered Jarvis' electronic voice. "Do you need to know how to get anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm fine. If you let me walk, I'll give you anything you want. Wait, you're an AI. Do you want things?"

"Not really," he admitted. "But I do need better firewalls."

"I'll tell Tony." she bribed.

"Bribes don't work on me, sorry."

She sighed, opening the window and feeling the cool breeze on her face. Erika closed her eyes and subconsiously spread her wings. The wind, unfortunately, also hit Captain America. He shot up with a start. When he saw Erika by the window, he leapt to his feet and charged over to her.

"Jarvis!" he snapped, betrayed. "I told you to wake me up if she tried to walk."

"I/She didn't walk, she/I hopped." they both said at the same time.

Steve face-palmed. Erika giggled. He took her arm and started to pull her back toward the couch. She huffed, grabbing the windowsill. "Come on! Just a few more minutes?" she begged. He noticed how her wings were spread a little, and the way the wind had brought life to her eyes.

Muttering under his breath, he allowed her to stay. So that was why, on that first morning, the rest of the Avengers came down to see them both curled under the open window, snoring softly. Cap was using one of Erika's wings as a blanket.

* * *

That morning (after getting chewed out by everyone but Tony- who looked amused) they tried something different. Clint stayed with the energetic dragon girl at all times, playing games, watching television, and, occasionally, forcefully holding her down. He soon suggested Mario Kart, which, due to her quick reflexes, she won every game (104 times, to be exact).

Clint eventually fell asleep, and Erika got up again. She snuck around, finally finding the tailfin in the kitchen, and spreading it on the floor. The Night Fury hybrid then proceeded to strap it onto her tail, noting how it moved in sync with the other. Erika proceeded to climb out of the window, leaping into the air and feeling the air under her wings.

She flew to the docks, diving into the water. She spent a few hours out there, catching fish, skimming her fingers over the waves, and enjoying the sun. The youngest member of the Avengers then proceeded to terrorize seagulls, practice barrel rolls, and chase laughing surfers.

When she noticed how dark it was getting, she flew back to to the tower, being sure to say hi to Spidey and help him stop a few muggings, say hello to a few other hybrids (who didn't have to hide anymore), and take her sweet time. So it was no surprise that, when she came to a stop on Iron Man's landing strip, the rest of them were gathered there, glaring at her crossly. She smiled. "The tailfin works?" she tried.

They stopped trying to get her to stay down after that. After all, if a super spy/assasin couldn't, who could?

* * *

 _ **Last chance for suggestions (pranks, jokes, dares, etc.) Almost done! :D R &R!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Slowpoke(guest): Oops... Glad you got a laugh out of it... *unimpressed look at the internet* Thanks a lot, you dumb thing. **_

_**Sheesh, guys! Sorry this took so long. I got a head cold, and the screen hurt my eyes, and when I got better, my mom was using the computer for her iPhoto and I couldn't finish until today... :/**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 **1: Requested by KingPlasma and ThatOneSpirit! :D Thanks for the suggestion, guys! ;)**

Erika snuck through the halls with Clint at 2 AM, both grinning ear-to-ear. The dragon girl suddenly tapped his shoulder, pulling him into a small alcove. Tony walked around the corner, eyes glued on his tablet. They let out a breath when he passed, not noticing them.

Giggling, the hybrid tugged him into a room, where the Iron Man armor was. They cackled gleefully (after disabling the security cameras) and set their supplies down.

 _About an hour later..._

They gathered most of their supplies, laughing, and fist bumped. Then they snuck down the hallways, snickering. When they arrived in the training room, they completely lost it, clutching their sides. They managed to put the art kits away, and went to bed for the night.

 _The next morning :)_

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Tony's voice echoed through the hallways of Avengers' tower. All the rest of the Avengers ran to the armor room as fast as they could. The two culprits, struggling to hide their smiles, rushed along with them.

They stopped short at the doorway- to see all his armor painted pink. And there were sparkles. Lots of sparkles. Stickers covered one, one was all tied up in pink ribbons- and one had a messy Hello Kitty all over the faceplate.

Tony turned his burning glare to the smiling Avengers. "Who. Did. This?" he hissed through gritted teeth. The team started laughing. He held his hands out to them. "This is not funny!" he protested.

Clint fell over, laughing hysterically, and Erika had tears streaming down her face. The hybrid grabbed a small camera off the wall, rushing off. "Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Tony after her. She kept running, locking the door.

Another yell was heard an hour or so later, when Tony checked YouTube. Erika had hidden the camera, and it was now viral. That prank was not forgotten for a long time.

* * *

 **2: Requested by KingPlasma! :D**

Erika rubbed her eyes, yawning, and looking at the clock. It read 9:00. She shot up. Usually, Clint had turned on Norse music blaring through her room (which annoyed her to no end), Steve had woken her up for their daily run, or Hulk and Thor had a bellowing match outside her door. Erika put on her prothstetics and peeked out. "Hello?"

She walked down the stairs, running into a wide-eyed Clint when she turned the corner. "Thank goodness!"

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused by the peaceful quiet.

"The others are gone. I can't find them yet!"

She frowned. "How long?"

"Five minutes."

"Let's split up."

They found Tony hiding behind the blinds (he claimed he let them find him). Thor was unsucsessfuly crouching behind a large, decorative tree. Falcon gave away his position on top of the fridge by snickering. Cap was yanked from under his bed. Hulk wasn't too hard to find- he was behind a _totally_ unsuspicious pile of chairs. Natasha... well, Natasha eventually sauntered into the living room when the two couldn't find her. She never revealed her place, and they decided it was best to keep it that way.

* * *

 **3: Requested by Slowpoke(guest). Good idea!**

Erika leaned over Tony's chair, whispering in his ear. A few days later, Spiderman was invited to the tower for a Star Wars marathon. Natasha swiped a web shooter, handing it to Tony. When Erika and Spidey met again the next day in the Tower's airspace, she handed it back to him.

"Somehow you lost this, I found it today." thanking her, he strapped it on, reminding himself to get better restraints on the things.

When he leapt off the tower and tried to use it, a green mist erupted out of it. He had to use the other one, and landed on the Tower again. Erika was cracking up, and he saw the other Avengers, inside, laughing their heads off.

He glared at them all. "What did you do this time?" he asked. He was given an answer when a swarm of dragon hybrids piled on top of him, all trying to get at the delicious smell. When the mist ran out a few minutes later, Erika apologised (although it was a bit ruined by her constant laughing), and he just chuckled.

* * *

 **4: Requested by ThatOneSpirit. This is pure evil and awesomeness. (I kinda changed it a little, but it sticks to the main idea.)**

Tony had to go to Malibu for an important meeting. Spidey, Clint, and Erika met on the roof of a neighboring building. "Got the stuff?" whispered Spidey. They nodded.

 _The next day... :3_

Tony stepped out of his limo to the sight of his beautiful, sparkling tower- with a gigantic, messy spiderman painted on it. He was shooting a web made of eggs, burnt on. There were quite a few arrows stuck here and there with paint cans dangling off of them. Then he saw Erika and Spidey soaring past each other, high-fiving. He grimaced.

Those three were gonna pay, sooooo bad.

* * *

 **5: Requested by slowpoke(guest) a while back, when I first started.**

Erika relaxed in the dining room, grabbing a raw fish out of the barrel they kept. Hulk stomped in just as she lowered it into her mouth with a relishing sigh. Then, Thor and Tony ran in, each plunking down a barrel of food in front of the two. Fish for Erika, and pickles for the big green rage monster.

They looked at each other, confused, as the rest of the Avengers (and Spidey) galloped in, pushing a barrel of food in front of each of them. "Uh, what's going on?" asked Erika.

"Speed eating contest, starting now! GO!"

Without a second thought, the two started cramming the stuff into their faces, while the rest looked on. Erika managed to polish off three barrels of assorted fish, scales and all, but still lost. After all, who can have a bigger appetite than the Hulk?

* * *

 _ **And the story is over! :) Thanks for all your support, guys!**_


	15. Credits

_**This is just a big thank-you for all my reviewers, followers, communities, and faves!**_

* * *

 _ **Faves:**_

 **Gordon519**

 **KingPlazma**

 **Puplover86**

 **Rachel420**

 **Reader103**

 **ScoriaDragonLady**

 **ScouterFight**

 **Shinigamidemidragonslayer99**

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos**

 **TheHunter94**

 **madeline2206**

 **mette598i**

 **nomboom555**

 **ravengreenwood**

 **shadowmwape**

* * *

 _ **Follows:**_

 **DarcyMyuhMyuh**

 **Gordon519**

 **Jewel moonstone**

 **KingPlazma**

 **Mary Elrondile**

 **Puplover86**

 **Rachel420**

 **Reader103**

 **ScoriaDragonLady**

 **Shadowtalon62**

 **Shinigamidemidragonslayer99**

 **ThatOneSpirit**

 **TheHunter94**

 **Wolf Paws'12**

 **fungame2**

 **madeline2206**

 **montsky**

 **nicopop**

 **nomboom**

 **ravengreenwood**

 **shadowmwape**

* * *

 _ **Community:**_

 **Anything goes if HTTYD is involved**

* * *

 _ **Reviewers:**_

 **Slowpoke (guest)**

 **ThatOneSpirit**

 **Gordon519**

 **Dharma Brosnan (guest)**

 **King Plasma**

 **Jewel Moonstone**

 **cuz1234**

* * *

 _ **Once again, thank you all for your support!**_


End file.
